Царевна
by Kit2000
Summary: Сказка о прекрасной царевне, которую принц Сора захотел встретить всем сердцем. Сора/Кайри, Роксас/Намине Перевод с английской версии фика, написанного нами же Основано на тексте песни "Царевна" Дмитрия Колдуна


_**ЦАРЕВНА**_

Однажды, в одной очень далекой стране, жили два брата—Сора и Роксас. Они были принцами одного небольшого Островного Королевства. Принц Сора был годом старше своего брата, но эта небольшая разница в возрасте не мешала им быть лучшими друзьями.

Когда принцу Соре исполнилось 18 лет, его отец, король, сказал ему, что пора выбирать невесту. Эти слова сильно огорчили юношу. Он знал, что еще был слишком молод и неопытен, чтобы взять на себя такую ответственность как семейная жизнь и правление страной. Поэтому он стал молчалив и никому не открывал своего сердца. Только его младший брат понимал причину, по которой Сора выглядел таким задумчивым и порой даже несчастным. Но, к сожалению, Роксас не знал, чем он мог помочь в данной ситуации.

Однажды глубокой ночью принц Сора не мог уснуть и поэтому решил отвлечь себя чтением. Он сидел в королевской библиотеке и в одной из книг нашел следующие слова:

_«Говорят, что в одном очень далеком восточном королевстве живет царевна, чью красоту, доброту и смелость не возможно ни в сказке сказать, ни пером описать. Ее сердце—самое доброе и чистое на всем белом свете. В день, когда родилась царевна, ее королевство было переименовано в Королевство Сердец»._

Принц Сора был поглощен своими мыслями. Он не знал, правда ли была написана в книге, но в его груди появилось какое-то непреодолимое желание найти царевну, во что бы то ни стало.

На следующий день он собрал свои вещи и, не спросив разрешение короля, уехал на поиски легендарной девушки. Только Роксас знал о планах брата, и поэтому он пообещал, что присмотрит за их престарелым отцом, пока Сора не вернется обратно.

Когда король узнал о безответственном поступке старшего сына, он был в ярости.

--Я уже слишком стар, чтобы править. И мой презренный сын оставил меня. Подойди, Роксас.

Принц со светло-русыми волосами подошел к правителю и склонился перед ним в почтительном поклоне.

--Ты—единственная надежда, которая у меня осталась. В следующем месяце я устрою бал, где ты должен будешь выбрать себе невесту среди всех приглашенных принцесс. Ты обязан занять место своего брата до тех пор, пока он не вернется.

Слова короля сильно шокировали принца Роксаса. Он все еще был слишком юн, чтобы управлять королевством. Но еще больше огорчать своего престарелого родителя ему не хотелось. Вздохнув, принц согласился.

-Как пожелаете, отец.

И после этих слов он поклонился и покинул залу.

«_Сора, лучше бы тебе поторопиться, а иначе ты рискуешь потерять свое законное место на троне, предназначенное тебе по праву рождения. А я не желаю забирать его у моего старшего брата_,»--с горечью подумал Роксас, входя в свою комнату. «_Впервые в жизни мне так страшно. Сора, чувствовал ли ты себя также, когда отец сказал, что ты обязан жениться в течение следующих 6-ти месяцев?»_

Королевский наследник тяжело вздохнул, лег на свою огромных размеров кровать и закрыл свои глаза цвета чистого голубого неба.

ХххххХ

Вот уже и месяц прошел с тех пор, как он покинул королевство, чтобы найти принцессу своей мечты. И, наконец, ему удалось найти загадочное королевство с еще более загадочным названием Королевство Сердец.

Принц Сора решил войти в замок не как царский сын, но как обычный странник. Он переоделся в простую одежду и направился к стенам замка. Когда же ему дали разрешение увидеть короля, Сора был очень удивлен тому, с какой добротой и радушием встретил его престарелый правитель.

--Что ты хотел, мой мальчик?

Юноша улыбнулся своей искренней улыбкой и ответил:

--Я бы хотел работать на Вас, Ваше Величество! Я способный, и мои родители дали мне отличное образование. Поэтому я хочу быть полезным для Вас и Вашего королевства!

--Ты хороший человек, юноша. Я вижу это по твоим глазам. Что ж, мой садовник скончался неделю назад. Он был мне очень хорошим другом. Но теперь без него наш королевский сад превратится в сплошные заросли. Готов ли ты взять на себя работу королевского садовника?

--Для меня это будет великой честью, Ваше Величество!

--Тогда все решено. Можешь приступать к своим обязанностям с завтрашнего дня. Сегодня же отдыхай. Покажите ему его комнату,--приказал король своим слугам.

--Благодарю Вас, Ваше Величество!

ХххххХ

На следующий день он приступил к работе. Сора любил цветы и растения с детства, поэтому ему было не сложно найти с ними общий язык.

Был уже почти полдень, когда он услышал два тонких женских голоска у садового фонтана. Сора нагнулся и посмотрел сквозь кусты, через которые увидел двух красивых молоденьких девушек.

«_Они обе принцессы_,»--подумал он, заметив тоненькие золотые коронки на их головах.

У одной девушки были длинные волосы цвета красного дерева и лазурного цвета глаза. Ее улыбка была столь обворожительна, что Сора и не заметил, как замечтался.

Вторая девушка была блондинкой с длинными волосами и выразительными голубыми глазами. Она выглядела такой хрупкой и утонченной, как настоящий белый лебедь.

Юноша не хотел подслушивать, но так уж получилось, что разговор двух принцесс донесся до его слуха.

--Как же здорово, Намине! Если он выберет тебя, ты станешь королевой!—радостно воскликнула девушка с темными волосами.

--Но, Кайри, я так смущена. Это же будет мой первый бал!—ответила хрупкая блондинка.

--Я уверена, что все будет хорошо, и ты понравишься принцу Роксасу.

--Но почему ты не можешь поехать со мной?—глаза принцессы Намине погрустнели, как только она заметила, что улыбка с лица ее собеседницы исчезла.

--Ты же знаешь, что я не могу покинуть дворцовые стены. Тот человек охотится на меня.

--Я очень тебе сочувствую,--вздохнула голубоглазая девушка.

--Не волнуйся. Меня все устраивает. И я очень рада, что моя лучшая подруга сможет поехать на бал и завоевать сердце принца Роксаса,--засмеялась принцесса Кайри, что вызвало яркий румянец на щеках другой девушки.

Сора был в замешательстве после услышанного. О чем это они так говорили? И почему в их разговоре упоминалось имя его младшего брата?

ХххххХ

Роксас нервничал. Очень. Он не знал, куда можно было спрятаться. Сотни принцесс смотрели на него. Ну, литературно говоря, конечно, но принц на себе ощущал их пристальные взгляды, куда бы он не пошел.

И вот перед ним предстала она, словно мимолетное видение.

Красивая белокурая девушка с кристально-голубыми глазами, которые были слишком застенчивы, чтобы посмотреть в его сторону, стояла в дальнем углу танцевальной залы. Но произошло чудо, и взгляды молодых людей пересеклись, что послужило образованию нежного румянца на щеках принцессы. Она поспешно опустила голову в смущении и принялась разглядывать отполированный до блеск пол.

Роксас почувствовал, как чувство смелости наполнило его сердце, и он, сделав несколько уверенных шагов вперед, протянул блондинке свою руку.

--Могу ли я просить Вас об этом танце, миледи?—спросил он вежливо, улыбаясь своей красивой застенчивой улыбкой.

Принцесса подняла на него глаза и встретила его нежный и добрый взгляд. Она неуверенно положила свою ручку в его крепкую и надежную руку, на которую была надета белоснежная перчатка. Но тепло его ладони чувствовалось даже через тонкий материал. Получив согласие от девушки, принц повел ее в центр бальной залы.

Им было так приятно танцевать вместе. Роксас заметил, что никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя так легко и свободно. В его груди разливалось приятное тепло, отчего принцу становилось так хорошо на сердце.

Принцесса вначале боялась поднять на него глаза, но когда украдкой взглянула на лицо статного юноши, она поняла, что была уже не в силах отвести взгляд. Он был высок, красив, добр и его искренняя улыбка заставляла забыть обо всем на свете.

--Могу ли я узнать Ваше имя, принцесса?—спросил он, вальсируя в такт музыке.

--Меня зовут Намине, Ваше Высочество,--ответила она застенчиво, не отводя глаз от его голубых зеркал души.

--У вас очень красивое имя, принцесса Намине.

--Бл…благодарю…

ХххххХ

Через два месяца случилось что-то ужасное. Королевство Сердец было атаковано какими-то черными существами, называемыми «бессердечные». Они хотели похитить принцессу Кайри, но принц Сора успел как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти ее из цепких лап недруга. Бессердечным удалось скрыться, но они пообещали вернуться и отомстить.

На следующий день после этого происшествия Сора был вызван в кабинет короля.

--Сперва, я хотел бы снова поблагодарить тебя за спасение моей дочери,--сказал престарелый мужчина, жестом предлагая юноше присесть.

--Это был мой долг, Ваше Величество,--робко ответил королевский садовник.

--Сора, у меня к тебе очень серьезный личный разговор. Я убедился в том, что у тебя чистое и храброе сердце, поэтому я выбрал именно тебя. Это не приказ, мой мальчик. Это просьба родителя, у которого есть дочь. За тобой остается право принять ее либо же отклонить.

Сора растерялся. Он не мог понять, к чему король пытался подвести этот разговор.

--Я сделаю все, что бы Вы ни попросили, Ваше Величество.

--Не торопись. Вначале я должен сказать тебе, что именно хочу от тебя.

Пожилой правитель глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл усталые зеленые глаза ладонью.

--Моя дочь, принцесса Кайри,--особенная.

--Я знаю,--мягко улыбнулся Сора.

--Нет. Ты меня не понял,--король внимательно посмотрел на юношу.—Она действительно особенная. С самого первого дня ее рождения ей была дарована загадочная сила. Легенда гласит, что, если этой силой завладеет кто-то со злым сердцем, то тьма поглотит весь мир.

--Завладеет? Что это значит?—с нарастающим беспокойством спросил юноша с темно-каштановыми волосами.

--Это значит…,--продолжил правитель,--что если кто-то злосердечный женится на Кайри и исполнит с ней супружеский долг, миру придет конец. У моей дочери ужасная судьба…

И король с горечью уронил лицо на свои широкие ладони.

Эти слова сильно озадачили принца Островного Королевства. На самом деле это было большим открытием. Он понимал, что каким-то образом полюбил принцессу Кайри с первого взгляда. Но чем он мог помочь ей в данной ситуации?

--Сора, ты—единственный, кому я могу доверить честь моей дочери. Ты показал себя с очень хорошей стороны, и я очень благодарен, что ты остался и служишь в моем королевстве. Я прошу тебя жениться на Кайри, чтобы, в случае чего, ты мог предупредить какую-либо опасность. Если бессердечные узнают, что Кайри замужем, они бросят свои выходки и оставят девочку в покое. Ты должен защищать ее честь. Ну, Сора, готов ли ты сделать это? Согласен ли ты стать мужем Кайри ради ее же блага?

Сора потерял дар речи. Он почувствовал, как его тело парализовало от удивления и шока. Король просил его жениться на принцессе, даже не подозревая, что он, Сора, был настоящим принцем. Старик был готов отдать свою любимую дочь обычному садовнику только ради того, чтобы спасти ее от тех черных монстров.

Какая-то часть его сознания была счастлива. Принцесса очень нравилась принцу, и он уже давно понял, что полюбил ее всем сердцем. Каждый раз, когда ему удавалось ее увидеть, Сора чувствовал, как приятное тепло касалось его лица. Принцесса Кайри была само совершенство! Но самые прекрасные из всех ее качеств были ее доброта и сострадание.

И теперь ему нужно было жениться на ней,… но ведь, это было неправильно. Они едва ли знали друг друга. А как же ее чувства? Может, он ей совершенно не нравился? Или же…возможно, она любила кого-то другого? От этих мыслей молодой наследник загрустил и отвел взгляд.

--Ваше Величество, я соглашусь, только если сама принцесса Кайри будет согласна,--уверенно, но не без тоски в голосе, были сказаны эти слова.

--Она не против,--вздохнул король,--я уже просветил ее по поводу этой идеи.

--Оу…,--внезапно щеки юноши залились ярким румянцем,--в таком случае, все, наверное, решено.

--Я очень благодарен тебе, мой мальчик. Свадьба состоится через неделю.

Сора немного помолчал. В его груди кипело желание открыться перед королем и рассказать ему всю правду, и в следующий момент, он с жаром обратился к старцу.

--Ваше Величество! Не велите казнить, но помиловать. Я не тот, за кого себя выдаю,--Сора стыдливо опустил голову.—Мне нужно Вам кое-что сказать. Я не хотел скрывать этого от Вас, но это было необходимо. На самом деле я принц далекого Островного Королевства. Я приехал в Ваше королевство, чтобы найти принцессу Кайри, о которой прочел в одной из книг в моей домашней библиотеке. У меня не было дурных намерений, поверьте! Мне просто очень захотелось повстречать красивую принцессу, чье сердце такое же чистое, как вода в озере, доброе, как у сказочной волшебницы, и чью красоту и смелость не возможно ни в сказке сказать, ни пером описать. Поэтому я и просил Вас дать мне работу. Прошу вас, простите меня, что солгал Вам!

И принц поклонился в ноги сильно удивленному королю.

--Я не виню тебя, Сора, хотя, должен признаться, твое заявление застало меня врасплох. Как я уже сказал ранее, ты хороший человек. Твои храбрые и уверенные глаза—вот доказательство тому. И то, что ты еще и голубых кровей, сделает наш план даже лучше!

--Прошу Вас, не говорите о моем настоящем статусе принцессе. Я люблю ее всем сердцем и сделаю все, чтобы защитить ее счастье, но не думаю, что она полюбит меня в ответ. Ведь для нее я всего лишь садовник без роду и племени.

Принц опустил голову и тяжело и протяжно вздохнул.

Голос правителя прервал ход его грустных мыслей.

--Не падай духом, Сора. Кайри не такая, как все. Она видит в людях то, чего не дано видеть другим. Уверен, что и твой статус не изменит ее мнения о тебе. Но, когда придет время, ты расскажешь ей обо всем сам. Мы же впишем твой настоящий статус в брачном документе. Она ничего не узнает.

Губы юноши растянулись в искренней улыбке.

--Благодарю Вас, Ваше Величество!

ХххххХ

--Я не могу поверить, что мы наконец-то поженились,--умилительно сказал светловолосый принц своей молодой жене.

Они сидели в живописном саду и слушали пение птиц. Он держал ее руку в своей, как тогда, в день их первой встречи на балу.

--Это самое лучшее, что случилось во всей моей жизни,--мягко прошептала белокурая красавица, застенчиво глядя в лицо дорого ее сердцу юношу.

--Намине?

--Да?

Роксас нежно поцеловал ее ручку и улыбнулся, когда заметил ее порозовевшее лицо.

--Я люблю Вас,--и он одарил свою супругу мягкой искренней улыбкой.

--Я тоже люблю Вас, мой возлюбленный супруг,--и она любяще поцеловала его в щечку.

ХххххХ

--Расскажи мне о себе,--улыбнулась принцесса Кайри,--мы же теперь семья.

И это было правдой. Свадьба состоялась несколькими часами раньше, и теперь новоиспеченная чета лежала в своей королевских размеров постели. Конечно, Сора не переставал краснеть, каждый раз смущенно отводя взгляд от своей жены, когда та пыталась заглянуть ему в лицо. Но Кайри была такой же доброй, как и всегда. Этой не предвиденной для Соры ситуации не случилось бы, если бы принцесса не заставила его спать в кровати, так как не могла допустить, чтобы он расположился на полу.

И вот теперь они лежали под одним огромным одеялом и смотрели друг на друга.

Она совершенно не чувствовала к нему отвращения и абсолютно не боялась его. Ее улыбка и взгляд были настолько дружелюбны и светлы, что сердце наследного принца замирало в груди.

--Я…--запинаясь начал он,--я родился очень далеко отсюда. У меня есть младший брат. Его зовут Роксас. И…и мы с ним лучшие друзья,--Сора мягко улыбнулся своей белозубой улыбкой.

--Роксас?—удивилась темноволосая красавица,--моя лучшая подруга недавно вышла замуж за принца с таким же именем.

От удивления Сора поперхнулся. Роксас и Намине поженились?! Ну, если подумать, они действительно подходили друг другу. Лицо шатена украсила добрая улыбка от мысли, что его брат нашел свое счастье в жизни.

--Ваше Высочество, а почему те бессердечные охотятся на Вас?—внезапно спросил Сора, снова встретившись взглядом со своей возлюбленной.

--Называй меня по имени. Теперь я твоя жена, так что можно опустить все формальности. А бессердечные...на сколько мне известно, они хотят, чтобы я вышла замуж за их короля. Но я лучше умру, чем свяжу свою жизнь с таким, как он!

В глазах принца отразились печаль и сострадание.

--Я буду защищать тебя, Кайри, даже ценой моей собственной жизни! Никто больше не причинит тебе зла, я обещаю!

Его слова звучали так искренне и обнадеживающе, что щеки девушки окрасил почти не заметный румянец. Сора смотрел на нее с такой любовью и заботой, что Кайри, не понимая как, почувствовала, что начинает потихоньку влюбляться в человека, с которым теперь она должна была делить одно ложе.

ХххххХ

День за днем ее чувства к нему возрастали. Находиться в его компании приносило девушке несказанную радость. Даже когда никто из них не говорил, их сердца чувствовали друг друга и наполнялись тем необъяснимым чувством, которого им так не хватало раньше.

Они держались за руки, смеялись, разговаривали, играли вместе на музыкальных инструментах, образуя прекрасный дуэт. Совсем скоро Сора и Кайри стали лучшими друзьями. Он пел для нее романсы, а она улыбалась ему в ответ.

Они полюбили друг друга той искренней и невинной любовью, чистоту которой можно было сравнить с белыми бархатистыми лепестками таинственного цветка—лотоса.

Однажды он рассказал ей о том, кем он являлся на самом деле, и доказал свой настоящий статус, показав кольцо с фамильным гербом. Сора очень сильно винил себя и на коленях просил у Кайри прощения за то, что раньше не рассказал ей правду о себе, но девушка не винила его. Она протянула ему руку и с доброй улыбкой на лице сказала, что, даже если бы он и в самом деле был садовником, ее чувства бы к нему не изменились.

Встав с колен, он с благодарностью обнял любимую. И здесь, в уединении своей комнаты, они с тихой радостью разделили свой первый поцелуй, наполненный искренними чувствами друг к другу.

ХххххХ

Но их счастью было не суждено длиться вечно. Бессердечные не сдались и атаковали Королевство Сердец снова. И как всегда Сора защищал любовь всей своей жизни, не жалея собственного живота.

На сей раз, враг был сильнее, чем раньше. Но принц смог победить их всех. Он даже сразил злобного короля бессердечных—Рику.

Когда же война была окончена, Сору нашли на поле битвы серьезно раненым в грудь. Немедленно послали за доктором, но заключение было не утешительным: если принц сможет прожить несколько дней, это будет чудом.

Кайри проплакала всю ночь у постели возлюбленного супруга, держа его холодную руку в своей. Он глубоко спал, но на его лице четко отражались телесные боль и страдания.

Принцесса была в отчаянии. Она не могла позволить ему умереть! Он стал смыслом всей ее жизни. Она не желала принять его жертву, которую он принес в обмен на ее безопасность.

Прошло 2 дня, но улучшений не наблюдалось, не считая, что Сора пришел в сознание.

--Пожалуйста, Сора, выздоравливай скорее. Не оставляй меня!—говорила красавица, проливая слезы на плечо любимого, которого бережно обнимала все это время.

--Ты—единственная причина, из-за которой я хочу поправиться,--слабым хриплым голосом прошептал он ей в ответ.

--Ты не имеешь права умирать, Сора! Я еще не родила твоих наследников! Не прожила с тобой долгую и счастливую жизнь! Я люблю тебя всем сердцем и отказываюсь терять тебя!

Горячие слезы падали на его плечо, отчего перевязочные бинты становились мокрыми. Ее слова тронули сердце раненного принца; что-то мягко защекотало под ложечкой.

--Ты…ты действительно хочешь этого, Кайри?—неуверенно прошептал Сора, не зная, было ли вообще уместным задавать этот вопрос в данной ситуации.

Но она лишь одобрительно кивнула.

--Сора, ты мой единственный, кого я люблю и чьих наследников хочу выносить под сердцем.

Он в задумчивости поднял глаза на белый потолок их спальни. Сколько же ночей провели они в этой комнате, просто заключив друг друга в объятия и мило беседуя? Но он никогда не позволял себе прикасаться к ней на правах мужа. А теперь…она говорит ему все эти вещи, которые заставляли его сердце сжиматься от боли.

--Но…Кайри, если мы перейдем на высший уровень супружеских отношений, это означает, что ты потеряешь свою силу.

Не смотря на нездоровую бледность лица, на его щеках проступил горячий румянец.

--Какая разница!—в сердцах вскрикнула девушка,--я никогда не полагалась на нее! Если у меня и в самом деле есть какая-то сила, так почему же она не может помочь тебе и излечить?

--Кайри…

Его рука слабо опустилась на голову принцессы и погладила ее длинные шелковистые волосы цвета красного дерева. Кайри всхлипывала, заливаясь слезами, и Сора чувствовал себя виновным в том, что заставлял любимую так сильно страдать.

Девушка подняла голову с его плеча и посмотрела в лицо мужа своими грустными глазами цвета морской лазури. Ее теплая ладонь коснулась его щеки. Тонкие пальцы гладили контур его лица. Глаза Соры были такими же голубыми, как летнее небо, и они смотрели на нее внимательно, боясь закрыться навечно и больше никогда не увидеть дорогого его сердцу лица.

Он немного приоткрыл рот, чтобы сказать, какой же красивой она была, и как же сильно он любил ее, но его губы оказались в плену ее сладкого поцелуя. Как же он скучал по этим губам! По их вишневому аромату и мягкому прикосновению…

Сора не заметил, как в блаженстве закрыл глаза. Он не заметил, как любовь всей его жизни прилегла рядом с ним и нежно обняла его, стараясь не причинить ему боли, потревожив его рану.

Последнее, что он знал, это то, что они уже делили ночь, наполненную любовью их сердец, которой он так дорожил и желал защитить.

ХххххХ

На следующее утро Сора проснулся, держа свою возлюбленную супругу в крепких объятиях. Он нежно улыбнулся, глядя на ее умиротворенное спящее лицо, и погладил ее темно-каштановые волосы с красноватым оттенком, наслаждаясь ощущением их мягкого падения между его пальцев.

И вдруг его осенило! Он больше не чувствовал боли, которая еще вчера медленно убивала его! Теперь в нем было столько энергии и сил, сколько он не испытывал за всю свою жизнь!

Сора аккуратно отстранился от спящей красавицы, чтобы не нарушить ее сон, и дотронулся до своей груди, где должна была быть рана. Сняв перевязку, он онемел от шока. На теле не осталось даже и шрама. Он был полностью исцелен! Но как такое было возможно?

Его взгляд опустился на спящую девушку. И вдруг голубые глаза расширились от неподдельного удивления.

--Кайри! Проснись, Кайри!—Сора нежно потряс ее за плечо, и, когда она открыла свои сонные глаза, он был поражен увидеть, что их цвет изменился. Они больше не были лазурными, но приобрели неповторимый яркий фиалковый оттенок.

--Сора? Что случилось?—спросила его все еще ничего не понимающая царевна.

--Ты в чудеса веришь, Кайри?—он широко по-мальчишески улыбнулся.

Девушка одарила его озадаченным взглядом, но потом, заметив его здоровую грудь, ее глаза заблестели от удивления и радости, и она бросилась в уже открытые для нее объятия мужа, успев повалить их обоих снова на кровать.

--Но как это возможно?!—все еще не веря в происходящее, воскликнула она.

--Это все твоя сила! Ты исцелила меня силой своей любви, Кайри! Я тебе так благодарен!—и сказав это, он любяще поцеловал ее.

--Но я не чувствую в себе ничего странного. Однако, если моя так называемая сила спасла тебя, я просто счастлива, что смогла помочь!—улыбнулась царевна и осыпала радостное лицо супруга легкими поцелуями.

--Ты—мое чудо, Кайри!

ХххххХ

--Что это?—спросила Намине своего мужа, положив руки на его широкие плечи.

--Это письмо от моего старшего брата,--ответил светловолосый молодой мужчина, открывая конверт у себя в руках. Роксас сидел за дубовым столом в своем королевском кабинете.—Вот уже год прошел с тех пор, как он покинул наше королевство, а теперь вот соизволил написать письмо.

Молодая блондинка нежно поглаживала густые волосы супруга, пока тот читал содержимое записки.

--И что он пишет?

Глаза Роксаса расширялись от удивления, когда он зачитывал написанное Сорой письмо.

«_Дорогие Роксас и Намине!_

_Я надеюсь, что у вас все хорошо и вы живете счастливо вместе. Простите, что не писал вам раньше. У меня были неотложные дела, которые требовали немедленного решения._

_Роксас, мой дорогой брат, прости, что мне приходится говорить тебе это, но я не вернусь домой. Прошу, позаботься о нашем отце. Передай ему, что я очень уважаю и люблю его, а также я очень благодарен ему за все, что он дал мне и чему научил. Ты, наверное, спросишь, почему я поступаю так эгоистично? Ха-ха…я не эгоист, брат мой, я—влюбленный мужчина. Моя жена, королева Кайри, и я живем счастливо в нашем Королевстве Сердец. Я надеюсь, ты поймешь меня, мой дорогой брат, и не станешь винить меня за мою глупость. Я, наконец-то, нашел ту, что ждал и искал всю свою жизнь, и теперь не могу представить своего существования без нее. Прошу тебя, прости меня, если причинил тебе много проблем и хлопот, и оставил тебя одного править нашим родным королевством, в то время, когда этим должен заниматься я. Уверен, что ты и Намине станете великими правителями._

_Теперь я должен попрощаться с тобой на некоторое время. Моя супруга, королева Кайри,шлет свои лучшие пожелания тебе и Намине._

_А я…я всегда буду твоим братом, Роксас, готовым поддержать тебя в любую минуту._

_С любовью, _

_Сора» _

Когда Роксас закончил читать, Намине удивленно спросила:

--Кайри замужем за твоим братом?

--Похоже на то. А кто такая Кайри?—он поднял голову и посмотрел на свою красавицу-жену.

--Она моя лучшая подруга. Мы знаем друг друга с детства. Кайри—замечательная девушка! Твой брат просто счастливчик, что имеет ее на своей стороне,--улыбнулась голубоглазая принцесса.

--Не знаю, как насчет Соры, но я могу с уверенностью сказать, что это _**я**_ самый счастливый человек на земле, потому что имею в своей жизни тебя и нашего ребенка.

И он обнял свою возлюбленную за талию, прижав голову к ее округлому животику.

--Я люблю тебя, Намине. Не могу представить своей жизни без тебя,--прошептал он, передавая все эмоции своим голосом.

--Я чувствую то же и к тебе, мой возлюбленный король.

И она позволила ему подняться и обнять ее перед тем, как их губы встретились в сладком чувственном поцелуе.

_Конец_

_A/N Персонажи не мои. Их придумали создатели замечательной игры __Kingdom__Hearts__._


End file.
